


Hello, Grown Up

by wolfie_v



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, And oddly turned on, BDSM, Business Man!Sousuke, But doesn't mean he gets penetrated, Eventual relationship, Fledgling Model!Nitori, Food Sex, Grown up!Nitori, He forgets it when Nitori concedes to Sousuke, Jealous!Sousuke, M/M, Nitori is a HUNK as he reaches his third year, Nitori is a kinky fucker, Rin loves them both, Ris is surprised, Seme!Nitori, That's how they meet again, Threesome - M/M/M, cosplay sex, dom!nitori, model!rin, sub!rin, uke!Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_v/pseuds/wolfie_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a model that works for one of the biggest talent agency in Japan. He is one of their top models who grosses in 61% of their sales. Now he's in charge of showing new model, Nitori Aiichiro around-- wait. That 183 cm tall kid is Nitori?!<br/><br/>Based on this image:<br/><br/>http://41.media.tumblr.com/492d0968c4c8f295f4f28e6d44bee643/tumblr_n4olvz2lyk1rkw2kko9_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been DYING to write a fic where Rin gets blindsided by this mature, hunky Nitori. So. Here you go ;;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin returns to Japan after a two week gig in Italy. He walked the run way fro the umpteenth time, and was featured on the front page of magazines across western Europe. Now, in the arms of his lover, he has to kiss him Good-Bye. Sousuke will be setting up a new Office in Chicago. He'll be gone for almost a month.

It had been over a week and a half since Rin had last seen Sousuke. Since he had last seen those gorgeous cerulean eyes. Sine he felt those strong arms around his waist. Since that warm smile graced his lips. Paris was lonely without the male beside him in bed, his hands roaming down his body to gently tease himself in all the places Sousuke would. The only thing was. . . It was not satisfying. In the least. So when he returned to Japan, luggage in tow in the airport, he was more than surprised to see that tall, dark and handsome male waiting for him, with a sign that read, "Rin -- welcome back, love". In. Perfect. English. Handwriting. A red, perfectly sculpted brow raised.  
  
If the Flash was fast, he had nothing on Rin in that moment. He was a blur as he ran towards Sousuke, that same warm smile gracing those gorgeous lips as his arms opened; an invitation just for his Rin. They were suddenly tumbling backwards towards the cold ground, Sousuke protectively shielding Rin from harm. After all, he _is_ a model. Sousuke was the CEO of a multi media corporation. They made such a powerful couple, that magazines seeming to always know their moves, when the two entered their large penthouse suite together. They knew when Sousuke was away, or when Rin was walking the runway somewhere. And the couple didn't mind. They didn't care, more or less. To them, only each other (and their jobs, of course) mattered. Third parties where there just for show.  
  
Their lips collided in such a way that their teeth made a soft _clack_ together. The pain was thoroughly ignored as Sousuke took hold of Rin's hips, and Rin's hands carded loving into Sousuke's hair. The two stayed on the ground for a while, shutters from cameras going off around them. They could see it now. Tomorrow's headline would read, " **RIN AND SOUSUKE'S TOUCHING RETURN: THE POWER LOVE BIRDS** ".  
  
Everything dimmed in this moment, though. Their world shrunk to just them. Their breathing labored, Rin pulling away first. "I missed you," he whispered against Sousuke's lips, thick lashes fluttering open to reveal misty, albeit lusty, eyes.  
  
Sousuke smirked softly as his cerulean eyes bore heated gazes into red. They melded together so well. Rin's body against his, Rin's hands in his, Rin's lips against his... even in their high school days, when Sousuke reunited with Rin, he knew the red head was going to be his... for as long as he lived. If the country of Japan recognized same sex marriages publicly, he'd make sure he and Rin were to be the first to wed on that momentous day. But, their relationship was grand just as is. "And I missed you like crazy," Sousuke whispered, low enough so only Rin could hear him.  
  
The two slowly sat up, then stood, their hands laced together. Sousuke took Rin's luggage as Rin took the sign to admire the handiwork. "Nice handwriting," Rin snickered, raising a brow at the sign of perfectly neat handwriting. Beside him Sousuke laughed.  
  
"I have to keep up with my glorious, several language speaking boyfriend, don't I?" Rin laughed as he rolled his eyes. "By the way... you didn't cheat on me with some blonde haired, blue eyed, Italian model... did you?"  
  
A slap came straight at Sousuke's shoulder. "What the hell, Sousuke?!" Rin hissed, completely and utterly at a loss for words at his question. "Have I ever cheated on you?"  
  
"It was just a--"  
  
" _Have_ I?" Rin asked through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes in anger.  
  
"No," the taller male conceded, shaking his head.  
  
"I would **never** cheat on you. You're too amazing, gorgeous, and all mine. I would never leave you for anyone else."

* * *

The city night lights shimmered through the room as their naked bodies slid against each other. Rin was frantically groping at Sousuke, Sousuke's arm hitching one of Rin's legs up. "God I missed your body," he growled, raw and raunchy. "Fuck... you feel tight... tighter.."  
  
Rin melted beneath him as the slow thrusts seemed to make lights dance behind his closed eyes. Nails racked down the taller male's back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Blood bubbled up beneath the thin skin. "More... more," Rin panted, his red hair spread out beneath him, some strands sticking to his sweaty temples and forehead.  
  
And just like that Sousuke's thrusts sped up, practically slamming himself into the tight heat of Rin's body. Rin screamed his pleasure to the heavens, voice echoing through the penthouse as he came. A few thrusts later and it was Sousuke's turn, stilling on his final thrust, and grunting between clenched teeth.  
  
A few minutes of trying to catch their breaths through exchanged kisses, and Rin was finally giggling. "You missed my body that much, huh~?" He teased, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, one hand gently combing through the thick brown locks of hair.  
  
"Of course," Sousuke smirked, playing along with Rin's little game. "The way you tighten up when I push myself all the way inside. The way your back arches when I angle myself just right. I especially love it when you sc--"  
  
"Sousuke!"  
  
A laugh came from the bigger male when Rin hit him in the side. "I'm kidding.. well, not really. But, I did miss you. Which is why," he sighed deeply, closing his eyes, "it's gonna kill me when I say this: I'll be gone for a month starting on Friday."  
  
Rin gave him an incredulous look. "Next... Friday?"  
  
Sousuke shook his head.  
  
"In... two days? I just got back and you're leaving in... two days? For a month? Are you serious?"  
  
Sousuke nodded his head. "I'm sorry, love. My company is going international. I have to be in Chicago to make sure things are up and running smoothly."  
  
Rin got it. He knew how much this company meant to his boyfriend. Sousuke literally built it from the ground up. It was his baby. He didn't want to hold Sousuke back from anything, and he knew Sousuke would never ask him to trade anything for his own job. Instead, he just pressed a finger to Sousuke's thin lips and smiled. "Kiss me good night, and let's get to bed."  
  
How could Sousuke say no?


	2. Well, That is a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke spend their last few days together before Sousuke has to leave for Chicago, and no one is more upset than Rin himself. That is, until he gets a pleasantly surprising surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ WARNING :: No Explicit Warnings for This Chapter

The rest of that night was spent in silence. Rin and Sousuke just wanted to hold each other. The realization that was leaving on Friday hit Rin and it hit him hard. It had almost been a month since last saw Sousuke and now he'll only get a few days for their reunion? That was ridiculous. But, that was their life. That was the life they chose to share with each other. They wouldn't have it any other way. When Rin began modeling, he was dating a retail salesman. He couldn't handle the paranoia of the thought of Rin sleeping with other men while he was overseas. Due to this, his first official relationship went up in flames.  
  
But, that was not the case with Sosuke. When they were reunited, three years ago, Sousuke was engaged to his _miai_ partner -- someone he grandfather chose for him. She was a petite thing with porcelain skin, raven hair that tumbled down her back in soft ringlets. She was a thin little thing too; her wrist was so thin that Rin thought she was terminally ill. Sousuke told him otherwise. But she also came from old money -- her father was the son of an already wealthy hotel business tycoon and her mother owned her own jewelry line.  
  
For a few months Rin would hang out with them... that was... until the thought of them ending up together started to become painful. Everything about Sousuke made Rin realize just how much he loved him. Those nights they'd stay up in their dorm room and talk for hours. The tearful goodbye as Rin lift for Australia after graduation... again. No, Rin did not just _like_. He **_loved_** him.  
  
He had originally thought it was just a phase. Sure, he was interested in men, he just didn't know to what degree. It wasn't until after graduation, after he returned to Japan 2 years later, after his face appeared in stores across Ginza and electronic billboards in Shibuya, that he realized the female form didn't excite him as much as a male's form did. And he didn't confirm it until after he was with his first man. He was Rin's official first lover. Come to find out, he was also a liar. At the time he slept with Rin he was seeing another male. A model who was fresh faced and still wet behind the ears. Not with the experience Rin had in his own pockets.  
  
What did it matter to Rin anway? He was just in it to make sure wasn't some idiot who couldn't make up their minds about whether or not they were really gay. And the modeling community, his fans especially, were very supportive of this news. They loved his nevertheless, their banners, love letters and gifts or encouragement made Rin cry time and time again. So, when he had the courage to say that he was gay, he marched right into Sousuke's office, completely ignoring the incredulously stares and pictures, as he marched right up to Sousuke. He pulled the President up by the lapels or his suit jacket, and smashed his lips in a kiss that could only be described in one word -- revelational. The kiss went from confused, to knowing, to downright dangerous as Sousuke pulled Rin to him by the hips, making their pelvis' collide and Rin to let out an involuntarily shaky moan. The rest was history after that. Sousuke called off the marriage, told his grandfather about it (who was surprisingly very supportive of the idea of Rin), and they moved into a large, cozy penthouse suite.  
  
And that's how they ended up like this -- happy and completely devoted to each other. Until the next few days.  
  
Which went by in a flash. Before they both knew it, they were standing at the airport gates, the plane ready to take off in the next thirty minutes. They had two minutes to collect themselves and pry their bodies from each other.  
  
And just like that, Sousuke was off. The plane left exactly at ten o'clock in the morning.  
  
An hour and a half later Rin was at the agency, called in when they requested he model with a promising newbie. Passing through the doors he greeted the receptionist before heading to the elevators. One opened and he stepped in, glasses still on and his face pointed towards his phone.  
  
To: Sousuke-kun  
From: Rin  
Message: Let me know when you land safely. I love you.  
  
"Hold the elevator!" Somone called, and Rin quickly pressed the OPEN button and held it down. He didn't even look up as the owner of that low, deep timbre entered the elevator with a "thanks". He was about to ask the stranger what floor when he heard, "ah, I'm going to that floor too."  
  
All he knew about the male was that he was much taller than Rin and had a smooth voice that sounded like silk over satin, dripping with honey. It reminded him of Sousuke when he was trying to seduce Rin. A snorted laugh came from the redhead as he remembered last night. The stranger smiled to himself.  
  
When the doors finally opened to the twenty-sixth floor Rin did not wait for the stranger to get off. The entire floor was the modelling agency itself, and the five floors above were the photo departments, and printing presses. The small girl behind the counter greeted Rin with a bow and the President smiled as she greeted him with a hug.  
  
"I heard he's going to Chicago, you poor thing," she cooed, smoothing out his clothes. "And when you just came back from Europe! Ugh. I'm so sorry."  
  
He shook his head with a soft smile. "It's fine, he'll be back in the blink of an eye. Besides I came here for the newbie." His head looked this way and that, trying to find a face he didn't recognize. "Where is he?"  
  
"Right here~!" She smiled, pointedly looking past Rin and moved around him to greet a tall, silver haired male with baby blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes. And that mole. "Rin, please meet--"  
  
"Nitori?!" He gasped, almost yelling, making the noise and commotion going on behind him come to a standstill. His eyes were wide with surprise as he took in the sheer height; he was almost two heads taller than Rin! And he shed those girly looks! What... "the hell?" He hadn't realized he said the words out loud until he heard that same voice laugh. It was a humming sound, so quiet and endearing.  
  
"It's been a while, Senpai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfie Says:  
>   
> 「Thank you for reading this chapter! Most of my works are unbetaed, so please bare with me as I try my best to get chapters you, as fast I can.」


	3. Let Me Get This Straight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to catch up. Like, now. And so the two have lunch. Some secrets are shared -- one in particular making Rin go blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ WARNING :: No Explicit Warnings for This Chapter

This man. This tall, silver haired male. This tall, silver haired, hunk of ass. Holy Shit. Rin's mouth was still gaping open when Nitori moved first. "You alright?" he asked, the low timbre of his voice breaking through Rin's reverie. He gulped softly when a soft finger gently traced the bottom of his chin, ultimately aiding it in closing his mouth. The red head sputtered a few times as he backed away. His face was on fire! Never before, in all his years of knowing Nitori,had he thought the small kid would grow up to be such... a looker. It was almost a sin to look at him now then it was when they were in high school.  
  
"S-sorry," Rin whispered, eyes frantically looking this way and that trying to not look at the male. Thoughts rushed through his mind... too many at a time to even remember them all.  
  
For five seconds the two stood alone in their silence, Rin trying to remember what he was doing and Nitori finally able to admire his high school Senpai in depth. Not that he didn't do it all the time in high school; most of his time consumed with just watching the male swim or lift weights or run. But now... now he could appreciate what his adolescent mind did not allow him to. Like the way those fiery locks just barely crazed Rin's slender shoulders. He knew what those shoulders looked like bare -- he's seen them plastered to every high fashion boutique throughout Tokyo and Ginza. He's seen that slim, well sculpted back on electronic billboards. He had gotten leaner as the years passed, and no one could complain. Mikoshiba used to comment on how pretty Rin was each time he saw an add with those red orbs staring back at you (he kept in touch with the old captain just because... maybe they had a fling... maybe not). Rin was like fine wine -- aging perfectly as time went on. Nitori could attest to that. He seemed more relaxed now... moreso than when he was in the water. Moreso than when he was with Nanase. Come to think of it... where had Nanase gone?  
  
With so many questions whirling around in his head, he barely noticed this red gems staring intently at him. Goosebumps raised on his skin as his former Captain eyed him -- from head to toe.  _Shit._ He almost forgot how fucking beautiful those eyes were. And with them all half lidded like that -- Nitori was lucky that he was in a public place, otherwise he would have ravaged the beautiful man before him.  
  
"So you two know each other!" The publisher gushed as she noticed the two at a standstill. Someone had to break the ice, right? Her little blonde head bobbing between the two as she hummed to an incoherent beat. "Good. Then the next two hours will be for catching you two up. You have a reservation at that little Bistro that just opened up around the corner. Please go. Enjoy your lunch!" And like that, she was gone. Like the wind.  
  
And so Rin found himself sitting at a table in one of the high end bistros in Ginza, Nitori sitting across from him, those beautifully almond shaped blue eyes boring heated holes into his head. This was his time to just look around the shop. Why? Because those damn eyes will make him melt.  
  
The bistro itself was set up as a small cafe, one half dedicated to a too tiny bakery that sold strictly cookies and cupcakes -- only during the holidays did they sell macarons. The side they were sitting on had bookshelves filled the brim with books, comics, novels, pretty much anything you were interested. The tables were wooden and small, comfortably fitting for an intimate atmosphere. With colours akin to pastels and roof to floor windows. In front of him sat a spinach, grilled tomatoe and turkey panini with a watercress salad, and a small cream iced coffee. Nitori had a simple ceasar salad with an unsweetened iced tea. The meals itself were artistically made, presentation was everything with the cafe. Usually with establishments like this they trade presentation for taste, but Rin was very glad that everything tasted pretty good. And the bistro was happy to have Rin every so often -- free publicity.  
  
"Rin?" Nitori whispered, jolting Rin out of his reverie. Rin jumped a bit, shoulders slumping when he realized he wasn't alone. Ruby eyes slowly trailed along the walls, the wooden floor and finally locked with those blue eyes. Damn it.  
  
"Y-yeah?" The question was tentative and sift as is he was afraid of his own voice.  
  
A small sigh came from the taller male, long eyelashes hooding his eyes as he lifted his cup and took a sip of his tea. Nitori was absolutely graceful in his movements -- like he was a walking porcelain statue. But that all came crashing down when he turned his eyes to watch Rin silently. What Rin saw in those eyes... it made him gulp audibly. "Why did you choose this job? What happened to the Olympics?"  
  
That hit him hard. After high school he tried... for a while. With a forlorn sigh Rin looked up to face his reality. "I kept up with swimming after high school. I trained like crazy and went back to Australia to swim with their team. Two years later they were taking applicants for the Olympics and... during the prelims... I... I tore a muscle."  
  
Nitori frowned.  
  
"It took longer to heal because I was stubborn and didn't want to sit still for long. So when it finally healed completely, I tried to swim again and the pain. It was unbearable."  
  
"So you quit?" Nitori's voice is low and Rin could only nod. He was greatful that the silverette left it at that. "What about Nanase-kun? Do you still keep in contact?"  
  
Once again Rin shook his head.  
  
That was surprising. Haruka was Rin's life back in high school. He was always on and on about what Haruka could do, how Haruka asked, his annoyance with Haruka... it was starting to irk Nitori even more. He should stop talking about it. So he changed the subject. "And Sousuke?"  
  
Rin answered quickly, "we're dating." Nitori sputtered. His eyes grew wide. The red head had to swallow his laughter. "You didn't know? We're almost always on entertainment news."  
  
The look that passed Nitori's face could only be discribed as pain. "I haven't been in Japan for almost three years."  
  
It was Rin's turn to sputter. "Where have you been then?"  
  
"Los Angeles. That's where I got my start."  
  
After high school he and Nitori drifted apart. They went their separate ways and that's why the catch up was needed. Before things got anymore solemn Rin quickly changed the subject. "So, you got a California beauty waiting for you back in L.A.?" His perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose.  
  
The silverette just sighed. "Unfortunately not. I still haven't gotten over a certain someone who has a way of making me weak."  
  
"Oh? And who is that?"  
  
"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfie Says:
> 
> 「Thank you for reading this chapter! Most of my works are unbetaed, so please bare with me as I try my best to get chapters you, as fast I can.」


End file.
